By My blade, Chapter 1: The First Steps
The sun rose over the horizon bringing with it the new dawn. The light, in all of its brilliance shinned down upon the world dispelling the darkness and bringing the sea to life. On the edge of a lone ship cutting its way across the blue sea sat a young boy clad in common clothing. He had a rounded shield on his back and a straight sword attached to his hip. His dark brown skin and strangely blue eyes made him stand out from the rest of the passengers. Combine that with his hand maid clothing and a fire that rage inside of his eyes the title of young adventure was practically posted over his head. "I wonder where the kid is going", spoke another dark skin man sitting in a off corner. The man was topless and covered in a myriad amount of tattoos. He to also held a straight sword on his hip, but the lack of any other sign of battlements made him blend into the crowd. Sitting next to the man was a attractive mossed haired maiden. Her long green locks ran from the top of her head to the back of her knees.. Like her fried she was barely dress, but a lot more modest. She wore a pair of hot pants and a common yellow shirt, with a image of a orange with sunglass on it. On her hip was a big metal box that looked as if it was pieced together like a jig saw puzzle. Unknown to everyone else on the ship that box was a rife and a powerful rife at that. "Does it matter", spke the maiden as she reached over and grabbed the shirtless man's drink. She then took a long sip from his straw, which gave her a eyebrow raise frome him, and finished off his drink. "Not like we are looking to recruit people, nor would it do the runt any favors to get entangled with us." I know", spoke the man as he stood up and grabbed both his cup, which was now empty, and the maiden's cup. "However with that much ambition in a young swordsmen eyes I can not help but wonder." "Don't tell me you plan on cutting him down Gregg", groaned the green haired maiden. A pout of disappointment consumed her face as she looked up at the dreaded warrior. "Of course not! Come on now Gwindaline. You know I have more moral fiber than that! You act like I am Talick or even Borgus." "What is that suppose to mean", came a booming voice as a tall eight foot man waked over to the chatting couple. The man was wearing nothing more than a red speedo. His entire body was covered in high detailed muscles and light red tan. This was not doubt Borgus the Island Flipper, thought he was not wearing his iconic steel plate which left everyone on the ship none the wiser. "What do you think", spoke Gwindaline with a sarcastic tone as she motioned for the big man to get out of the way of the sun. "You kill people without a second thought", spoke Gregg as he began to walk away with the two glasses. His destination was the on deck bar, he wanted a refill. "Pshaw, like you can talk", spoke Borgus to the fleeing swordsmen. "The same can be said about you Gwin." "Hey! I only kill people who are shooting back at me." "Really, because that waiter from two islands ago would disagree", spoke Borgus as he took Gregg's seat. The chair groaned under his weight, but it held, for now. "Hold on a second! That guy was a pervert and deserved what he got!" "Those villagers were enemies and were telling the marines our location. They deserved what they got." "Not the same thing", spat Gwindaline. "Yes, my reason was to protect our, take note the our, safety, and your reason was completely personal. Your reason was pure gag and personal vendetta." "Hey if you peek on a girl white she is bathing then you deserve what you get!" "I am going to have to agree with the big man on this one", spoke Gregg as he returned from the bar. He handed the maiden her pink swirly drink she had before and took his simple lemonade and began to lean against the wall. He did not even bother trying to get Borgus out of his seat. He knew how that wold end before it even started, best to lay low and enjoy there little cruises vacation white they can. Once Talick and the others returned on Oni Island they would be thrown back into the fire. The task force focus on the Seventh Heaven and the movement of Inabou had allowed the three of them to slip under the radar. Who would think that three notorious pirates would get on a civilian cruise ship and sail to a island. The shock would be even greater when they realized they split there crew. "Pshaw, traitor", spoke Gwindaline as she accepted the drink. "You know you guys like to talk...", started Borgus when the ship suddenly began to shake violently. Tables fell over, drinks were spilled, and the young boy staring over the edge fell overboard. "Crap", shouted the young boy as he plunged toward the sea. Not missing a beat Gregg dropped his drink, sending one of the only two unspoiled beverages falling to the ground." "What is going on", shouted Gwindaline as she stood up! her drink was still perfectly unspilled due to her quick reaction time and the fast manipulation of her cup to keep the content still inside. "The Task Force has returned", declared Borgus as he called upon the power of his devil fruit. He did not go full power, but enough to be ready for battle. His already bulging muscle grew even bigger and his eyes turned a fearsome red. As Borgus finished his transformation Gregg went overboard chasing after the falling young boy. In the opposite direction came a hulking figure covered in blue scales. It's body was massive, twice the size of the cruise ship. It's wings even larger. "D.. Dragon", shouted a sailor as the massive beast let out a roar of flames. The fire soared into the air like a torch and then shifted with the turning of the beast head. It's flaming breath swept the top deck of the ship turning the steel rails to molten lava and burning passengers to mere outlines of there former selves. Borgus, ever strong and powerful, acted quickly. As the lames approached he clapped his hand together. The force created a shock wave that not only battered the line of fire back, but also knock off a good portion of the air stopping the convection from the heat and putting out a few of the flames around him and Gwindaline. "A F##$ing Dragon", shouted Gwindaline as she pulled the box off her hip. The box opened up into a strange looking riffle that fire off a concentrated beam of light. The laser beam flew forward faster than anyone can react and slammed into the mighty beast. The bolt of charged light soon supper heated the air and turned into a might explosion. A cry from the beast could be heard over the explosion, but it was not one of pain, but rather rage. Piercing though the smoke cloud came a condense crimson stream, of what Gwindaline could only guess was fire. The beam came at such a speed that it was to fast for her to dodge, nor was she able to fire off a blast of her own. Only Borgus, was the reason she lived to see the next moment as the battle harden warrior was already moving into his next form of attack. A pressure wave of condense air had been lunched his fist. The shinning fist slammed into the energy beam and exploded like a erupting volcano. The force was enough to strip the wooden planks off the top deck of the ship and to send Gwindaline flying backwards and into the wall of a nearby cabin. "Gwin", shouted Borgus as he looked back at his companion, a mistake he would soon regret. With impossible quick speed for its side the dragon soared in, its massive body slamming into the burly combatant. With one savage attack the dragon had not only cleaved off the top deck of the ship, but also sent the Island Flipper skitting into the sea. The beast gave off another roar as it flew high in the air and turned around for another dive at the ship. Borgus, who was thrown off the ship, had only one chance to survive. As his body smashed across the surface of the water Borgus called upon the full power of his devil fruit. The big man's body suddenly transformed into the size of a mighty titan. His new found air resistance brought his might body to a hold and with a well place kick, thanks to the water walking technique taught to him by Nya he was able to avoid being swallowed by the sea, but for the moment his part in the battle was over. It would take him some time to get back as the dragon had knocked him back far. Almost on cue Greggory had immersed from the water with the young swordsmen. He had seen the creature come out of the water as he fell toward the sea, but gravity had already taken its hold. He wanted to quickly get back to the fight, but the falling pieces of ship, due to the battle, had made it difficult for him to get back aboard. "Thank you for saving me", spoke the young lad as he cough up water. If it had not been for the swordsmen he would probably have drowned. If not from the initial fall it would have been the under current after parts of the ship started falling into the water. "Don't thank me yet", spoke the Swordsmen as he drew his blade. There raft, which was the top part of the captains cabinet, was still in a dangerous position. ?The incoming waves form the dragons wing flaps and the big ship itself could easily topple it. However Gregg did not have the luxury of staying back and protecting the kid. It was clear that his team mates were going to need his help. "Die you overgrown lizard", shouted Gwindaline as she pulled the trigger on her rife. With Borgus gone she was by herself. Lucky for her she had fallen down the railway earlier. She was able to avoid the body slam and the unknown fate that Borgus had received. More than anything she wanted to go look for Borgus to make sure he did not fall into the sea, but at the moment she had more pressing matters. The dragon swooped down in its return. It's flames leading the way. The fires burned though the steel like butter and charged the exposed passengers just as easily. Gwindaline, being a master marksmen, took aim. Her lazar seemed to have no effect on the beast outer scales, but she wondered. With a pull of a trigger her gun let loss another beam of concentrated light. The dragons flames reached and grabbed the bolt first, but light could not burn and the creatures fire could not turn it's destination. With pin point accuracy Gwindaline's bolt of light struck the Palatine uvula inside of the dragons mouth. The blow caused a massive explosion inside of the creatures jaws blowing the structure lose. The dragon screamed in agony as its mouth seemed to go up in flames. It appeared that the fire or whatever chemical concoction that was creating the fire had gotten into the creatures blood. Now the dragon was burning from the inside a painful fate. "Oh snap", shouted a passenger as he looked on with amazement. He thought they all were going to die, but it seemed that this half dressed green haired maiden had saved the day. As the dragon drowned in its own flames the beast began to spasm out of control. Its wings began to flap like a mad man creating a powerful gust that threaten to topple the ship and send the rest of the patrons to a watery doom. "Damn it", shouted Gwindaline as she prepared for another shot. Before she could fire however a black silhouette rushed up from the sea and jumped into the air. "Enough"! With that one word the dragons winds separated from its body. The master swordsmen landed on the deck of the ship with a black straight sword in hand. "It seems that my will was stronger than its scales", spoke Gregg as the beast began to fall into the sea. "Not done yet", came a cry as a gigantic human suddenly blocked out the sun. Borgus came down like a shooting star, reverting to a smaller form as he did so. With one punch he not only finished off the dying creature, but also knocked the entire sea upward into a gigantic water spout. "Borgus you idiot", shouted Greggory and Gwindaline as they were carried up into the air. Everything became a blur for a moment as everything rushed by the duo. Borgus, the cause of this, had also not been spared the result of his attack. He to was lunched upward by the sea, and the pillar of water had turned him into a hammer. The rise soon turned into a fall as gravity had taken back over. The fall however had ended much faster than they had all expected as the ship and all of its passengers slammed into a iron cloud with considerable force. Dazed and confused Borgus began to spit up sea water and everyone groaned around him. "Reckless idiot", coughed Gwindaline. "You weren't ...", started Borgus, but he was soon cut off. "Halt", came a cry as three more massive dragons flew in with giants straddled across there backs. Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Story